Audi Arabela (UFSWHG)
Mateo - Blue Jeans Audi Arabela, a secondary character from Beyond My Choices, is a contestant in the second season of the UFSW Hunger Games, where she is a major antagonist. Characteristics A Mixture of both Katniss Everdeen and Foxface, Audi is often reconized as mysterious mostly due to everyone's knowledge. She enjoys learning new things, and in these games it's I would imagined she'll be looking at Dante as her version of Haymitch. They match each other skills and she's completly aware of that. She has a love for nature much more than Dante, as she has done numerous things such a rock-climbing, camping, and as well hunting. She's no where as close to being out-spoken as Dante, but she strives for competition. She finds ways to motivate herself on her own terms. Her best skills are Hunting, Bow skills, skilled with melee weapons, climbing. Short Bio Audi was the president daughter, and got lots of attention, but she always was afraid of the spotlight. Besides this, she was often anti-social but had no problem meeting new people. Her being anti social came from her being a home schooled student. In the Hunger Games Introduced in the second issue as a strong, but scared girl, Audi quickly started a partnership with the fierce, but friendly Dante, as she didn't want to try and win these alone. Although very reluctant, Audi soon put her trust into Dante, who promised to stay loyal to her, as they were both from the Baltimore zone. Although very skilled already, Dante taught her how to use master her skills, forming her into a hunter like himself. After-all, only the hunter can win these kind of games. Once her training was done Dante took her on her first mission to hunt, and quickly, they found Charlie and Rachel. They hit a bump once they were caught and a shootout happened, but the mission was semi-successful as Dante managed to kill Rachel, but Charlie escaped. They tried to track him but found no trail, so they let the husband go. Still, for her first hunt, Audi did very well and earned the praise from Dante. For the next few days Dante continued to train Audi more, until she was as equal as him. Along the way the two formed a close bond, with Audi seeing Dante as a friend, something she enver really had. Still, he put that thought aside as they began to hunt more. They always found people but their traces became lost, until, they came across a giant group. They watched as the two leaders held each other at gunpoint, and decided to use their conflict to their advantage. Dante shot Bella, which resulted in a giant fight between the group. Once the group was disbanded, Dante and Audi perused Will and Bella, following them to an old cabin house. As Audi and Dante split up to search, Will jumped at Dante, and the two entered a brutal hand-to-hand combat with each other. Upon seeing it, Audi jumped in to save her friends, but even with their combined forces, Will was a force to be reckoned with. Nearly about to kill her only friend, Audi used all her inner strength to get back her machete and get the killing blow by impaling Will with her blade. As the power house fell over dead, Audi went to her former friend, who was heavily injured by the brutal battle. Picking up her friend, Audi carried him to their base (a nearby warehouse) to heal, and while there Audi took care of them, where their bond grew closer. Going out to get food one day, Audi returned to find a horrific sight. Dante, her one and only friend, dead in the base, bloody and bruised from an attack. The sight broke Audi, who couldn't hep but fall onto her knees and cry at the sight. However, as she mourned his loss, her sadness soon turned into anger towards his killers. The very killers who left Dante like an animal. She knew what Dante would want, and more importantly, she knew what she wanted. She wanted revenge. Using the skills her teacher taught her, Audi tried to track his killers. Her track brought her to a young man, Ashton, who was hunting in the woods. Seeing him bruised and injured, Audi assumed it to be from the fight with Dante, so she lunged at the teen. With a machete and her mighty swing, Audi swung at Ashton, who used his speed to dodge her attacks. Despite being fast, Audi was even faster, and she began to wear Ashton down, so much so that the young man had to use dirt and tiny stones to his advantage, which he used to blind her and get in a good few hits. Once she lost her machete, the two were thrown into a brutal fist fight. Ashton got some hits in, but Audi played dirty and used her sharp nails to rip open his stab wounds, immediately knocking Ashton weak. With Ashton holding his bloody stomach Audi kicked him onto his knees, grabbing her stray machete as she did. Ashton tried to plea as he held his stomach together, but Audi was in no mood to listen and placed her sharp weapon next to his throat, and just like that, slit open his throat. Believing that Ashton was the man who murdered her friend, Audi gave a satisfied smirk before departing into the woods. Hellbent on continuing what Dante started, Audi spent the next few days hunting down other contestants in order to win the games. However, as she did, she also met some personal demons. She had frequent nightmares about her past, consisting of her father, the former president of the USA, and how he wanted her to grow up to become a good person. As these nightmares haunt her, Audi sees just how far she has fallen, as she is a monster. Still, Audi sees no other way to survive at this point and continues to hunt. During her hunt she comes across Liza, who was sitting alone in the woods. Audi walked up to her, a bow in hand, and aimed her arrow at the young girl's head. Liza told her to do what she has to do, but before Audi shoots, Liza questions why Audi wants to kill her. Is it because Audi wants to win or is it because she enjoys it? If for the first, Liza tells Audi that it doesn't have to be this way and that they don't gotta let the Gamemaker control them. Liza tells Audi that there are other ways to win these games and they don't involve killing each other. However, if it's the second one, Liza tells Audi to just let go of the arrow. Audi hesitates and thinks about the question. Does she enjoy the killing? Has an inner monster overtaken the innocent girl she once was? Thinking back to her father's words, to which her father said that she was a good person, and to the words of Dante, who once said she was more than a monster, Audi decides to overcome her demon and lowers her bow, asking how Liza intends to win the games without violence. Liza says that if they all come together and not fight then the gamemaker has no game, and as such, she will have to listen to them and let them go. Liza even says that maybe this game isn't to see who can kill everyone but to how they must keep their humanity to "win" the games. Deciding to listen to Liza, Audi joins the young girl, and the two soon begin to form a friendship as they bond over those they lost. The two girls have some stuff in common, such as an inner monster, and during this time, Audi begins to bring out her lost human side, which makes her happy. In due time, the two girls are approached by Bella, Hector, Mike Lee and Charlie Fisher, who have formed a group to go and find the Gamemaker. Liza and Audi quickly joining, making an alliance to end these games. However, as the group travels, Audi begins to suffer from dark thoughts, where she sometimes thinks about how the people around her are going to die. How she is going to kill them. How she will hide the fact it's her. Audi is horrified by these thoughts, but she can't get rid of them. One night, she is approached by the Gamemaker, who tells Audi that if she wants to get off alive than she needs to go back to killing, as Dante wanted. Audi denies it at first, but the Gamemaker then brings up that she believes that Audi isn't horrified at her past actions, but instead misses killing people. Audi denies these thoughts, but after the woman leaves, Audi begins to think more about those thoughts. How she might miss the feeling of warm blood on her hands. She tries to tell herself that her father wouldn't want this, but Audi reminds herself that her father died because he was a good man, and Audi doesn't want to die. After Mick, a rogue contestant, is spotted watching the group, they all split up to find Mick and take him down. As she searches she spots Hector killing Mike Lee, where the man notices her and chases after her. Audi manages to evade him and regroups with Liza, telling her friend about what she saw before making a run for it. However, as she runs with Liza, she thinks about fun it looked when Hector hit Mike Lee with that rock. How would that feel? How would Liza's body react to a stone hitting her head? Audi tried to shake those thoughts away, but they began to really make her think. Audi finally accepted it. She enjoyed the killing. As the infected closed in, Audi left Liza and instead ran off to quench her thirsts and kill another contestant, as she didn't want to kill Liza. She soon came across Hector who chased Liza into a warehouse, the very one where Dante died. Sneaking inside the warehouse that still haunts her, Audi listens as Hector says they are the only three left. Audi realizes that she can win this, just as she always intend to. Just two more people to take care of. As Hector yelled at Liza, she thought about letting Hector kill Liza, but accepted that her former friend deserved better and shot her arrow into Hector's neck, killing the man once and for all. It felt great. She forgot how great it felt to kill someone. Liza was at first overjoyed, thinking Audi wasn't going to do anything, but Audi soon raises her bow at Liza, saying they are the last two left and that only one of them can leave, to which Audi says that she wants it to be her. Liza tries to convince Audi it doesn't have to be like this, but as Audi admits that she Liza was wrong and she loves killing people, Liza asks if Audi killed a young Latino man in the woods by slicing his neck, to which Audi confirms. This seems to turn Liza's eyes bright eyes dark. Audi says she is sorry for what has to happen, and as she is about to let go of the arrow, Liza throws a small knife she had in her pocket at Audi, nearly hitting her. Audi dodges the knife, but in doing so, Liza runs into the dark, crowded warehouse, full of boxes and rooms. A game of cat and mouse ensures as Audi hunts Liza down in the warehouse, demanding her former friend just give up and accept she lost with dignity. However, as she hunts for her friend, Liza opens the doors and allows the horde of infected to storm the warehouse. Audi climbs up to a safe walkway, but as she reaches the top, Liza pops up and grabs her friend by the hair, throwing her against the wall. The two friends proceed to enter a brutal battle as the infected surround them down below. The fight pushes the two girls to their limits, with the tides turning at many different points. At one point Audi uses two of her arrows as duel knives to stab Liza in the arm, to which Liza uses the same arrows to stab Audi in her shoulder before breaking. Liza breaks Audi's teeth, Audi breaks Liza's foot, and it only gets worse. These two girls are letting loose their monsters to battle to their deaths. Knocking Liza onto her knees, Audi grabs her bow and proceeds to choke Liza with it, gloating that Audi is a killer and that no one can beat her in doing that, while saying that Liza is just a mere victim and that she has to accept it. Audi's gloat is broken when Liza grabs a nearby arrow and swings it upwards, stabbing Audi in her right eye. The loss of her right eye has Audi drop her bow and scream, leaving Liza wide open. She grabs Audi by the neck and smacks her head down against the metal bar, multiple times, before tossing Audi to the ground. Pulling out the other arrow, Liza stabs Audi in her only left eye before punching Audi over and over again, letting loose her own monster. Liza begins to rant, proclaiming that she too has enjoyed killing, but that nothing tops the feeling right now as she beats the girl who killed her beloved. Beating the blind Audi to death, Liza says she tried to rise above her demons, who gave back in and she calls Audi not a killer but a coward. Audi, who can't speak due to brain injuries and broken teeth, only tries not to scream as Liza tortures Audi by popping out her knees and by branding Audi by carving "coward" onto her forehead. Liza then asks Audi how she feels dying and if it feels great like it is for Liza, who is enjoying torturing the life out of Audi. Having enough, Liza grabs Audi and drags her over to the edge and tells her to rot in hell before pushing her off the balcony. Audi lands in the middle of the horde, who finish off whatver Liza left, which wasn't much, all while Liza watches. Killed Victims *William Hayes *Ashton *Hector Pacino Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Antagonists Category:PEOPLE WHO GOT REKT Category:STUPID BITCHES